


Friends?

by Jenwryn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always a console between them. (Early Season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

'Do you—?' He paused.

Sam glanced at him across the console. 'Do I what?'

She was only half-listening, accustomed by now to the continuous musing/whinging/commentating that wallpapered his work environment. She'd learnt to filter.

'Do you think there's a chance that we—?'

'McKay,' she cautioned, 'I thought we'd agreed...'

He looked hurt. 'No, not that, I just, well, you know - start over? Friends? I mean, we're good, right?'

His eyes begged, please.

She watched him for a long moment._Friends? Start over? Was he even capable?__  
_  
His sea-coloured eyes.

'Ah... sure. Friends.'

He returned to work, humming.


End file.
